Knowledge is power
by takum
Summary: Naruto is kicked out of the village but whats this no random ninja training him,no eronsennin,no joining the akatsuki,not even a scroll of justu how is he going to become stronger read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto the anime or manga if i did there would be a least ten different naruto series .

Well this is my first fic so plz no flames but criticism is welcome. I will be using some of the suffixes like bachan sama kun chan just because that sounds better than old lady tsunade and lady hokage at least to me and if anyone knows a site to get translation for justu .

this after the sasuke retrieval and the filler arc naruto got sasuke back but he is in a coma for the filler arc and he woke up a but still in hospital for injuries

ON WITH THE STORY **KNOWLEGDE IS POWER**

------------------------------

We join the story to see our blond haired hero limping through the woods of fire country arm bent the wrong way bleeding out his nose and mouth clothes in taters . How did he get like this you ask ?

Well

000000000(flashback)00000000000

Naruto had just got back from a mission from his most recent mission now he was on his way to the hokage tower after getting a message to go there .

"_Probably gonna reward me for being such an awesome ninja maby ill get a trophy or a mansion o o o or a trophy full of ramen yeah thats it." _with that thought naruto took to the roof tops.

"Hey tsunade-bachan what ups" naruto exclaimed as he walked through the door to her office. He stopped as he noticed the whole konoha council was there line up against the wall from the old mans old teammates to to all the clan heads.

"_This doesn't look to good " _naruto thought

"Sit down naruto" Tsunade sighed out

"Uzumaki naruto" homura stared once naruto was seated "you are charged with the defection of uchiha sasuke how do you plead "

"WHAT you cant be serious." naruto exclaimed "what proof do you have ,

"we'll take that as an innocent ". koharu said

"The proof is that haruno sakura" hiashi began "said that uchiha sasuke started to changed after he got on team seven"

"WHA" naruto started "during the second stage of the chunin exam" shibi interrupted uchiha sasuke was about to give your team scroll to a grass nin later confirmed as orochimaru when you intervened causing sasuke to fight which resulted in orochimaru to gain interest in the uchiha enough so for him to gain the curse seal." came shibi's monotone voice

"HE WAS GAN "naruto tried to say "and then a few days before his defection you fought him on the roof of the hospital which he just got out of after he tried to save you from his brother uchiha itachi "said inoichi

Through all this tsunade kept her head down not that naruto noticed.

"Your punishment is banishment " tsunade said looking at the ground

"you cant be serious bachan I but what why " naruto was now hyperventilating this could **Not** be happening he didn't know what to say or do

"You are to leave tomorrow and have a week to be out of fire country " naruto just got up and left in a daze he couldn't even mange a grin or a twitch of the lips which seemed to make the villager madder.

Once he got home he started to pack his stuff not really paying to much attention to what he was doing once was done he sat on his bead and fell asleep instantly .

In naruto's mind the kyubi was grinning the village was holding its container back with his gift of making friends with anybody that spent 10 minutes talking to him and for those that wouldn't listen beating sense into them he could probably get any teacher he wanted. at last its vessel wouldn't be weak and from the few dream that made it down the the seal he had lots of friends in high places a heroin many countries he wouldn't have to work a day in his life if he wanted to.

Naruto woke up early and got ready to leave through the south gate he noticed that all the villagers were smirking _new sure gets around fast for a ninja village _naruto thought bitterly.

Just before he got to the village gates a hail of shuriken hit him forcing him into an alley cutting his shirt exposing his abdomen just then some gray haired guy that looked around seventeen to twenty one the most shocking thing was his yellow slitted snake like eyes glaring at him palmed him in the stomach and whispered "have fun " he laughed slashing him in the face with a kunai before anbu to villager gave him the beating of his life and left him to die in the forest.

000000000000End Flashback00000000000

He was now heading south west to the sand he was sure garra could help him

Thinking back on all of it how did naruto expect to be hokage he was pathetic he didn't know the first thing about being hokage or even being in charge of anything. Every mission they always had someone else in charge he didn't even have any special skills to add to any mission (forgetting the fact that most if not all missions that he went to succeed because of him) even if he was hokage what good would it be if they didn't respect him they would just betray him . Heck nobody on any mission even listened to him .Naruto looked up to see sand the scorching hot sands of the wind country he looked back to see that the forest of river country was no longer visible.

He needed to get smarter now that he thought about he didn't know basic things the how to tie most knots heck how to get out of most knots more. He didn't even know how most of the ninja system worked hunter nin, chakra system I didn't even know about that until it as pointed out and explained to me. "As soon as i get to sand ill go straight to the library and learn all the basic ill learn history math geometry geography ninja ranks chakra system an actual taijustu form or at least the academy form how to throw a kunai and shuriken ill think things through more I promise"he said to himself . "Ill learn" he stopped and started coughing he cough up a lot of blood he needed to get there fast

Wait were is sand village where am i omg i just said i was going to get smarter make better decision and here I go and get lost in the desert no idea where i am beaten half to death and the foxes chakra isn't healing me .

Naruto' vision was starting to blur now that he was paying attention up ahead he could see a hole in what looked like a grass hut made out of bricks he ran over just as he stepped in he fell

"note to self never run into holes" he said just before he hit the bottom head first and unwilling braced the bliss that is unconsciousness

000000000000At the village with tsunade three days latter000000000000000

(same time as naruto's fall)

Tsunade was in her office with shizunedrinking she had given all who worked in the office a day off they took it the wrong way but what did she car

"I cant believe I did that to him shizune" Tsunade said "pass the sake"

"It was the best you could do tsunade-sama" was shizune's reply

"Maby but still he probably wont survive out" she stopped to take a drink "there theres no ramen in the wild" ! Tsunade exclaimed

"Have faith tsunade-sama he probaly brought enough instant ramen to feeda whole family"came shizune reply

Just then Jiraiya bust through the door looking furious tsunade whats this about naruto's banishment

"Its true" was all she could say

WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY WHY

"DON'T YELL AT ME I DID THE BEST I COULD I KNOW I SCREWED UP BUT ITS BETTER THAN WHAT THOSE BASTERDS WANTED ME TO DO AT FIRST" she yell standing up

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE" he said getting up in her face

THEY WANTED they wanted

000000000000FlashBack000000000000000000000000

Koharu and homura just step into tsunade's office

"Tsunade we have something to discus " homura began.

"yea " was tsunade reply

"first read this" koharu said as she handed her a folder

After tsunade reading tsuande was furious

"and what do you plan on doing with this information

"We want uzumaki naruto executed" he said "and you cant void this because the whole council has agreed" just as she was going to interrupt

"absolutely not"! Imprisonment HELL NO! He NEEDS some sort of punishment. How about banishment tsunade gritted her teeth this was Probably the best she could get them to do this go deah even worse for someone like naruto imprisonment was horrible.

Danm the whole council agreed not just the advisors council but the clan council the polital council and the civilen council they barely ever got togther and almost never all agreed that was the only way to over rule the hokage DANM THEM

reluctly she said "request accepted"

00000000000End FlashBack0000000000

Jiraiya was looking down by the end of the story

After a few minutes he said" which way did he go"

I sensed his chakra go southwest toward sand" tsunade replyed

Jiraya left without another word.

-------------------------------------------

I know short but i want to stretch the time it takes to get back to naruto read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the anime or manga

ON WITH K**NOWLEDGE IS POWER**

Leaf Village000000000

Shikamara was making his way towards his house after hearing some chunin at there own lounge( the only place he could be free of ino's troublesomeness) talking about how naruto got banished and something about a party it was to troublesome to listen after that he was sure the hokage would never throw naruto out seeing how close they were so that meant the council voted on it the WHOLE council which was almost impossible. It was great that his family was important enough to get a seat on the council and his father was the clan head cause it would be to troublesome to find out from anyone else.

"Hey dad" hm "I wanted to know about naruto's banished" sigh

Shikamaru noticed his father seem to be waiting for something probably mom she never seemed to like naruto. After he was sure she wasn't the he started talking.

"What do you want to know about it" he said

"Why?" came his simple reply

"For the good"of konoha the older nara stated

"What how is that good ?" asked the pineapple headed boy

"Well for other his presence bother them people have wanted him out for a long time I cant tell you why but they have but people don't trust naruto which is bad trait for a someone who is to protect the village I'm sure you know why. I'm not one of these people but they make up over half the leafs population. They think he would kill them the first chance he got which creates a tense environment for leaf and they might start loosing respect for the higher ups for not getting rid of such a threat . With our current situation the third dying ,the war with sound, sand betraying us, a new hokage that not a two months before she got the job though only idiots took the job,and the last loyal uchiha trying to betray us and join the village we are at war with we need to take care of the problems we can. We don't need to fight inside and out the village he needed time away could be good for him but this is why i voted for it that answer your question"?

"Yea but why do"

"They hate him" his father cut "Well like a I said earlier I cant tell you but imagine if I was sent on an double S class mission death is almost guaranteed I died a quick death that villagers wouldn't think as a shinobi's death ( well i notice even if they talk a lot about stealth they do more out in the open big boom stuff ) how would you feel?

"Well I would probably be angry but you did it for the good of the village and if he didn't kill you he would die so I cant be angry at him but did naruto family attack konoha or something ".

"not my place to tell "

"Troublesome". Said the bum "thanks

"Not a pro SHIKAKU SHIKAMARU GET IN HERE AND SET THE TABLE" came the irate woman's voice from the kitchen.

"Well looks like this conversation is over" said shikaku

"Troublesome"

"With that both naras hurried in the kitchen or face the wrath of nara yoshino

0000000At sound village000000000000000

"ah orochimaru-sama i see your back what exactly were you doing?" questioned the bespectacled nin even though it sounded like a demand more than a question

"That is non of your business kabuto but if you really want to know I was in konoha " replied the evil leader of the sound

"But if you must know to test my new body " he said with a shrug " but mostly to tie up some loose ends the uzumaki wont be bothering us any time soon" _stop me from getting my sasuke-kun will he._ "plus I needed to to test this new body. Said the yellow eyed ninja

"How would you do that?" kabuto asked

"Test chakra suppression stealth chakra flow seals. " answered the snake nin

"couldn't you do that here kabuto?" said with a confused look

Orochimaru eyes started sifting not that kabuto noticed "Don't you have stuff to do" orochimaru said nervously

"Oh yea I do I must take my leave orochimaru-sama excuse me" with that he left.

_Close one he might have found out i was spying on sasuke-kun _with that though orochimaru went to his private study most thought that was were he kept his most twisted experiments some thought that was were he tortured the tough prisoners no one ever dared even try go in there . A mystery to the end of eternity or a later chapter which ever comes first.

0000000000000000Leaf Village000000000

Some random villager was walking down the street one of the ones that never sold naruto clothes and beat him. He was walking down the street when when he slipped over a bloody piece of orange cloth slipping and falling into a window the window to the aburame storage for there bees . To bad for him they believe that the honey was greatest when it was with the bees so before they went through the whole putting the honey in the jar process they had to have the order for honey luckily they were ninja not so lucky was that the bees were kept with the honey in the shop. So he was now covered in honey with chakra enhanced bees on his arse he did what anyone with half a brain would do he ran then one of the workers in the shop scream for him to loose his clothes so he striped to his under wear and then someone splashed him with water to wash away the honey . WHAT THE HELL was every ones though as enough of the water dropped to see his body he was wearing pink panties with purple strawberries and red dots on them. All he should say was they were comfortable before running away leaving behind a group of scarred children, appalled mother laughing men,and pissed bees. That was probably why he bought a clothing shop . Everywhere naruto went he changed things even after he left he was still an apart of there society

0000000000000000With Jiraya00000000000000000

_What are they thinking even if they don't like him they just send him out where orochimaru can get him or even worse akatsuki. Danm did he head straight into wind country in his condition . _Since he had started his search and help mission he had noticed dried blood on the path naruto seemed to still be able to move at regular speed in his condition this wouldn't be abnormal if not the fact that kyubi wasn't healing him. His blood lead to river country probably would keep going except for the river washing some of the trail away now he was just wandering around the country currently on the border when he picked up the trial.

_Okay this is bad still he was bleeding from konoha to the edge of river country probably more if not for this sand ._Then he hit his biggest snag yet naruto foots steps stop. _Wind country _he thought sarcastically of course his tracks would dissapper ._The idiot will survive and Ill find out from my contacts where he is ._

_Better go tell tsunade. _With a sigh he turned around to deliver the bad news.

Well answer a few questions that might have been raised from last chapter


End file.
